1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relates to transmitting and receiving data by using time slicing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of transmitting and receiving data through a portable device that consumes less power and has a lower information processing ability than general customer electronic (CE) devices reduces power consumption of the portable device by using time slicing, divides capacity of a transmission line into predetermined time slots, and transmits a packetized broadcasting signal in the divided time slots.